Nuit sanglante à Princeton
by Izabel65
Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, Sam et Rachel réunis pour le soir d'Halloween vont vivre un enfer suite à une succession d'évènement tragique et violents


Un OS écrit vite fait pour un concours de le thème de la peur, du sang et de la terreur...je ne m'en sors pas trop mal qu'en dites-vous?

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là !_ Hurle l'homme sur la banquette arrière._ Billy pisse le sang ! Il lui faut un médecin !  
- Ferme ta gueule Franck! Ou je te la ferme définitivement. _Menace le passager en pointant son flingue._  
- Celle-là, regarde John, elle est parfaite, une peu en retrait.  
- Gare-toi dans l'allée, cette haie cachera la voiture.  
- T'es génial John, les flics ne viendront pas nous chercher dans cette zone résidentielle.  
- Et si des personnes nous voient dans nos costumes de zombis, _s'inquiète Franck, _tu crois toujours qu'il est génial Al ?  
- C'est Halloween espèce de connard ! Si on a ces déguisements c'est voulu….Allez prenez les affaires et allons-y. Il y l'air d'y avoir une petite réunion. J'espère que la maîtresse de maison sait cuisiner, j'ai la dalle !_

La sonnette résonne, Lisa s'apprête à se lever mais Wilson est plus rapide. Il attrape le saladier de sucreries au passage.

_- Laisse Lisa, je m'en occupe.  
- Merci  
- Mais il est plus de huit heures ! Ils ne devraient pas aller au lit les « minipouss » maintenant, _tempête House._  
- Les petits certainement, mais les plus grands pas encore. Tu es…._

Un cri étouffé, un coup de feu, d'autres cris, des ordres lancés d'une voix forte. Et, quatre zombis qui font irruption devant trois personnes stupéfaites. Sam et Lisa échangent des regards apeurés avec House qui est livide. Tous viennent de comprendre que Wilson est blessé ou pire. House n'est pas assez rapide pour retenir Sam qui se lève brusquement en hurlant.

_- James ! Non !  
- Ferme-là et retourne t'asseoir ! Maintenant ! Ou tu va subir le même sort. _Dit John en lui appuyant le canon du fusil à pompe contre le cœur.  
Elle obéit, tremblante et en pleurs. House lui prend la main et la serre à lui faire mal. Lisa s'est déjà blottie contre lui et se cramponne à son bras. Il observe les quatre hommes. Il devine que celui au fusil est le chef. Ils installent le blessé sur le canapé, ils foutent du sang partout.

Alors que l'un retourne à l'entrée, l'autre commence à tirer les rideaux devant les fenêtres. House n'a pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres qu'il revient avec Rachel dans ses bras. La petite pleure effrayée par ce monstre qui l'a réveillée. La réaction de Lisa est immédiate. Elle se lève et se précipite vers sa fille. Mais elle est retenue par le chef qui l'attrape par les cheveux et l'oblige à se rasseoir. Au même moment Franck revient dans la pièce.  
_  
- Al ! Fait taire cette gosse ou je m'en occupe !  
- Non ! Ne… ne lui faite rien….s'il vous plait. _Supplie Lisa entre deux sanglots_. Laissez-moi la prendre, elle… elle se calmera avec moi._

House se sent impuissant devant la détresse de Lisa. Il n'y a rien à faire à part obéir. Franck va répliquer mais leur chef intervient.  
_  
- Ta gueule Franck ! Et ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Vas planquer la voiture dans le garage. Bouge-toi le cul ! _Il souffle profondément pour se calmer_. Al, file-lui sa gosse.  
- Ok John…Et pour Billy on fait quoi, il va de plus en plus mal.  
- Je sais…. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Merde !  
- Laissez-moi l'examiner, _dit House d'une voix qu'il essaie de faire paraître le plus calme possible. _Je suis médecin, précise-t-il.  
- Tiens donc ? _Il hésite,_ c'est bon tu peux y aller. Pose ça ! _Ordonne-t-il en voyant la cane._  
- J'ai besoin de la trousse de secours, il y en a une dans le placard du couloir, une grosse mallette jaune.  
- Al va la chercher. Ensuite tu iras…._

Un gémissement leur parvient de l'entrée. House sursaute, Sam porte ses mains à la bouche pour étouffer son cri. Lisa sert plus fort sa fille contre elle et regarde Sam qui est au bord de la crise de nerf. Tous les regards se dirigent vers l'entrée.

_- Laissez-là rejoindre son mari, elle est aussi médecin….nous le sommes tous…._

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il vient de dire ça, mais savoir qu'ils sont médecins devrait les rassurer et leur montrer qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre d'eux. Ça fait son effet. John les regarde tout à tour, deux femmes épeurées dont une mère et un estropié. Pas de quoi s'alarmer

_- OK, vous, mettez votre gamine dans ce fauteuil et allez chercher la mallette. Al tu accompagnes l'autre._

Les deux femmes s'exécutent. Sam se précipite et tombe à genoux près de Wilson. Il git dans une mare de sang, ses mains, exsangues et ensanglantées, crispées sur son abdomen. Du moins ce qu'il en reste, il a reçu la décharge à bout portant. Il est pâle, à demi-conscient, du sang a coagulé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sent une présence, il ouvre les yeux et tente de parler. Seul du sang sort de sa bouche.

Lisa est près de House et l'aide. Le chef a accepté. Ils échangent des regards inquiets tout en s'occupant de Billy. House va devoir extraire la balle. Il sait que c'est vain. Il a perdu trop de sang.

Un cri de désespoir, des sanglots. Le temps s'arrête. Cuddy pose sa main sur celle de House et échange un regard plein de tristesse. House ne retient pas ses larmes. Il vient de perdre son seul ami. Franck arrive en tenant Sam par un bras. Elle est hystérique et lui hurle dessus. Al suit sans rien dire.

Franck s'énerve. Il la gifle violemment en lui ordonnant de se taire. Mais rien n'y fait, il frape de nouveau et la pousse brutalement vers les chaises. Sam perd l'équilibre et tombe en arrière. Tout le monde entend le craquement lorsque l'arrière de sa tête cogne le rebord de la table. Elle s'effondre sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Une tâche de sang se forme sur le tapis.

John s'avance et balance son poing, touchant Franck au menton.

_- Bordel ! Vous le faites exprès toi et ton frangin ! Vous comptez tuer encore ? Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? …. Pose cette arme !  
- Pas question ! C'est toi qui as voulu venir ici ! Maintenant c'est terminé, je commande, et toi tu crèves !_

John se jette sur Franck pour le désarmer. Une lutte s'engage, un premier coup de feu. Un deuxième, John s'écroule, une balle dans la tête. House trouve Lisa bien silencieuse dans ses bras où elle s'est blottie. Il la regarde, elle a les yeux fermés. Non ! Pas elle ! Il l'allonge sur le sol, elle gémit et ouvre les yeux. Elle est touchée sur le côté gauche. Il veut l'examiner un peu mieux mais il sent le métal froid contre sa tempe.

_- Tu t'occupes d'abord de mon frangin et ensuite d'elle ! Allez ! Al met les affaires dans une des voitures. On se tire dès qu'il a fini. Un problème ?  
- Non, c'est toi le boss Franck._

Une demi-heure plus tard House enlève ses gants en soupirant. Il le savait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le type est mort. Son frère s'approche en le voyant s'asseoir sur la table basse. Il regarde son frère et reste figé quelques secondes. La colère, la rage et la tristesse se lisent sur son visage. Il sort son arme.  
House sait qu'il va mourir. Il entend le cliquetis du chien. Il est impuissant, son seul souhait est qu'ils partent sans faire de mal à Lisa et à Rachel qui, curieusement, s'est endormie dans le fauteuil. Le canon de l'arme se lève doucement vers lui. Puis avec un sourire sadique, l'homme dirige son arme vers Cuddy.  
_  
- Elle d'abord.  
- NON !_

Une détonation, une plainte inhumaine, une deuxième détonation. Des pleurs, l'arme œuvre une dernière fois. Une vieille Volvo qui démarre en trombe.

Le lendemain les journaux ne parlent que ne la 'nuit sanglante à Princeton'.

**FIN**


End file.
